


Of Oysters and Oystercatchers

by Aunt_Kathy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Kathy/pseuds/Aunt_Kathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J/7 double drabble. Janeway and Seven are living together, and have been since Voyager's return. But Seven never ceases to be able to surprise Kathryn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Oysters and Oystercatchers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oystercatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oystercatcher/gifts).



> My muse: "Hey, AK! Try to get 'Oystercatcher' into a J/7 fic."  
> Me: "Challenge accepted!"

"Kathy, have you heard the expression that states that 'the world is your oyster'?"

The admiral walked into the bedroom, where Seven was putting away a book entitled 'Common Terran Expressions.'

"I have," replied the older woman as she sat down on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"I find it curious to compare the parameters of ones reality with seafood."

"And why is that?" Kathryn fought against the urge to smile. After six years, Seven's queries might have reduced in frequency, but she still found it endearing when she was faced with one.

"Because it would make me a type of bird."

Kathryn was perplexed. "How?"

Seven looked at her as though the answer was blatant.

"Because you are my world, therefore my oyster. There is no point to my existence without you. Ergo, I am your oystercatcher," explained Seven before leaning down to kiss Kathryn.

"Mmm… you say the sweetest things," mumbled Kathryn, grabbing the ex-drone so swiftly she barely had time to register the devilish look in older woman's eyes before being pinned to the bed.

"But right now, I'm going to show you what happens when you try to catch me."

Seven only shivered in response.


End file.
